Complete Warrior Spells
Augment Familiar (Complete Warrior) Transmutation Level: Hexblade 1, Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: Your familiar Duration: Concentration + 1 round/level Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) This spell grants your familiar a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution, damage reduction 5/magic, and a +2 resistance bonus on saving throws Cloak of Bravery (Complete Warrior) Abjuration http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Paladin 2, Cleric 3, Courage 3, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 ft. Area: 60-ft.-radius emanation centered on you Duration: 10 minutes/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) All allies within the emanation (including you) gain a morale bonus on saves against fear effects equal to your caster level (to a maximum of +10 at 10th level) Cloak of Bravery, Greater (Complete Warrior) Abjuration http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Courage 9, Components: Range: 1 mile; see text Area: 1-mile-radius emanation centered on you Duration: 1 hour/level As cloak of bravery, except all allies within the emanation (including you) are immune to fear effects and gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls. Allies who don't have line of sight to you are unaffected Cursed Blade (Complete Warrior) Necromancy Level: Assassin 4, Hexblade 4, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: One melee weapon Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No A weapon affected by this spell deals wounds that can't be healed in the usual fashion. Any damage dealt by the weapon (not including damage from special weapon properties such as flaming, holy, wounding, and so on) cannot be cured by any means until the damaged individual has received a remove curse spell (or some other effect that neutralizes a curse). If a creature is slain by a weapon that is under the effect of this spell, it can't be raised from the dead unless a remove curse spell (or similar effect) is cast on the body or a true resurrection spell is used Hound of Doom (Complete Warrior) Illusion (Shadow) Level: Hexblade 3, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 round Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: Shadowy hound Duration: 1 minute/level (D) or until destroyed Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You shape the essence of the Plane of Shadow to create a powerful doglike companion that serves you loyally for the duration of the spell. The hound of doom has the statistics of a dire wolf (see page 65 of the Monster Manual) with the following adjustments: It gains a deflection bonus to Armor Class equal to your Charisma bonus, its hit points when created are equal to your full normal hit points, and it uses your base attack bonus instead of its own (adding its +7 bonus from Strength and -1 penalty from size as normal). You can command a hound of doom as a move action just as if it were fully trained to perform all the tricks listed in the Handle Animal skill (see page 74 of the Player's Handbook). If a hound of doom's hit points are reduced to 0, it is destroyed. A hound of doom is treated as a magical beast for the purpose of spells and effects, but it can also be dispelled. You can only have one hound of doom in existence at a time. If you cast a second hound of doom spell while the first is still active, the first hound is instantly dispelled Lion's Roar (Complete Warrior) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/sonic/ Sonic Level: Cleric 8, Courage 8, Components: V, S, DF, Casting Time: 1 action Range: 120 ft. Area: 120-ft.-radius burst centered on you Duration: Instantaneous or 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Fortitude partial or Will negates (harmless); see text Spell Resistance: Yes or Yes (harmless); see text You emit a titanic roar that deals 1d8 points of sonic damage per two caster levels to all enemies within the spell's area and stuns them for 1 round. A successful Fortitude save halves the damage and negates the stunning effect. In addition, all allies within the spell's area gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and saves against fear effects, plus temporary hit points equal to 1d8 + caster level (to a maximum of 1d8+20 temporary hit points at caster level 20th) Phantom Threat (Complete Warrior) Illusion (Phantasm) http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Bard 1, Hexblade 1, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One creature Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You create the sensation in the subject's mind that he is threatened by more foes than he actually faces. Though the subject doesn't actually perceive any additional enemies (and thus doesn't waste any attacks on the phantasm), a creature affected by this spell is considered flanked, even if not threatened by other creatures. No amount of convincing by others can help the victim of this spell avoid its effect—only a successful saving throw against the spell when initially cast can help the target Valiant Fury (Complete Warrior) Transmutation Level: Courage 5, Components: V, S, DF, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One living creature Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The affected creature gains a +4 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, when making a full attack, the affected creature may make one additional attack with any weapon he is holding. The attack is made using the creature's full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This effect is not cumulative with similar effects, such as that provided by the haste spell, nor does it actually grant an extra action, so you can't use it to cast a second spell or otherwise take an extra action in the round) Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Spells Category:Complete Warrior Category:Complete Warrior Spells